


Not a happy ending

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write about Sam being Deans "trophy wife" with abuse? Sorry *blushes* I'm messed up</p><p>Sam is 16 in the beginning, Dean is 38</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a happy ending

The day of Sam's 16th birthday was also his wedding day. His father, James Colt, couldn't wait long enough to marry him of to Dean Winchester, so as soon as he was legal the wedding took place.

At the age of 38 Dean Winchester was a rich business man and a self made millionaire. The whole country talked about his success and attractive looks. He didn't only make the top of the lists of the men with the largest amount of money but also those of who were the hottest. 

So when this man showed up at James Colt office offering him a contract to work together in exchange for his younger sons hand, his father agreed, seeing the money it would make them and the prestige Sam would gain.

Sam didn't want to but his father ignored his wishes, told him he would learn to love it and to think about all the money he would get. Didn't care for how aside of a few short conversations in passing by he didn't even really know Dean.

So Sam got married. It was an expansive wedding in a beautiful church and a huge reception after-wards.

At the reception Sam wasn't allowed to leave his new husbands side. He was dragged along to talk to one business partner to the next. He was surprised by that at first, he had nothing to contribute to the conversation and just was polite, till he noticed the lustful looks he got from men, the envy from women and younger men, and how Dean got pats on his shoulder and a “Well done” after eyes would travel up and down Sam's young body.

The looks made him self conscious. He knew he was good looking - tall and lean, slanted hazel eyes, bronze skin – but the looks he now got were either hungry or condemnatory and he didn't like that.

They went to their suit in the early morning hours. Dean was slightly drunk and Sam was nervous. 

In the bedroom Sam stopped by the door and watched Dean get undressed till he was just in his boxer shorts and lie down on top of the covers, watching him. 

“Strip and get here,” Dean commended, eyes roaming over Sam.

Sam hesitated. He knew he was supposed to do as told, but he was also a virgin. 

In the end Dean wasn't a patient man. He got up from the bed and almost tore at Sam's clothe in his haste to undress him and get him into his bed. 

Where Sam had always imagined his first time would be sweet and gentle, it was nothing like that with Dean. The older man took no time for kisses or caressing. He just set between Sam's spread legs and fingered him open to fast, at least he had used lot's of lube. 

It still was to fast for Sam. He didn't feel any of the pleasure that was part of sex and felt unprepared for the big cock when it started to nudge at his opening.

When Dean pushed in, Sam started to cry. He didn't like this at all. 

Dean didn't care. Thrust and groaned till he finished inside Sam. After he rolled of Sam and lighted himself a cigaret.

“You better learn to like it.” Was all Dean had said.

Over time Sam's situation didn't get any better. He hated being with Dean.

His husband would drag him to different events, always demanding Sam stayed by his side, and after some time he realized it was so people could envy him. See what a man Dean was, having such a beautiful and young husband. 

Sam understood he was just a “trophy wife”.

But sadly without all the perks the term carried with it. He was the pretty thing at the side of a rich man, but he didn't get to go out and travel the world, spend all the money or enjoy the power such a marriage brought.

It was even worse. The sex stayed painful and left him sore. When he tried to complain, ask for a break, tell Dean it how much it hurt, he got back handed and told to suck sit up. It was all he was good for.

Once he tried to tell his father. Tell him he wasn't happy and got hurt. 

James replies with how he was sure Sam was just exaggerating. Married life was difficult. Also, what did Sam even have to complain about? How he was a rich man now and was set for life?

Sam got older and it only got worse. 

He tried to break out, tried to fight, but Dean was always stronger, always ahead of him. Sam felt like being caught in a golden cage.

Sure was looked after, got nice clothe and expensive jewelry, but it was all just to look pretty when his husband got home or they went to some public event.

People even envied him. Called him lucky.

No one knew about the harsh words behind closed doors, the punches the forced sex.

So Sam just leaned to accept it. 

That was his life now.

End.


End file.
